Goblin Roses series
by Lucinda
Summary: AU season 7. The pain of everyone's rejection leads Willow to wish herself away to the Goblin Kingdom. Crossover with Labyrinth. Series complete.
1. Roses Fade

author: Lucinda  
pairing: Willow/Jareth pairing #114 on the Quickie Challenge list  
rating: pg 13  
disclaimer: I own nobody from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Labyrinth  
distribution: Bite me please, WLS, nha, Quickie Challenge, yourmission anyone else please ask first  
notes: AU season 7, based on rumors and spoilers mentioned  
  
  
  
She'd gone to England to heal. Oh, sure the excuse had been that she had needed help with her magic, and it had been truthful. She'd needed help desperately, but not just with her magic. Willow had also needed a chance to let herself heal emotionally. She'd only just reconciled with Tara, only to have her die in her arms, to have held her as the light faded from her eyes, and the rosy blush faded from her cheeks forever.  
  
They'd promised that everything would be better afterwards. After she'd healed, after her magic no longer ran rampant, responding to her every whim and emotion. After she'd had a chance to mourn Tara and her own actions. After she'd had a chance to come to terms with her visit to the dark side, her brief, rather frighteningly effective stint as the evil sorceress. That she could come back once she was better, and everything would be good again. Not quite the same as it had been before, but good.  
  
They'd lied.  
  
She hadn't expected everything to be the same, and nothing was. Xander and Anya were broken up, and Anya was once more a Vengeance demon. Buffy still blamed her for the terrible things that she had done, and didn't want her anywhere near Dawn. Dawny kept watching Willow with fearful eyes.  
  
They told her that they knew she was better, that they weren't afraid of her anymore. But she knew better, she could see the fear in their eyes. They were afraid of her, and didn't even think that they could be honest about it.  
  
Spike might not have been afraid, but she hadn't seen him anywhere. Apparently, he'd left town while she was evil, and nobody knew what had happened to him. She wasn't certain that anyone had made any efforts to find out.  
  
Her parents had moved away, selling the house that they never lived in. Her friends... hah, friends? Did real friends fear you and then lie about it? Did she even have any friends? It was clear that the people who had once been her friends didn't welcome her back.  
  
It was rather apparent that she was quite unwelcome.  
  
She'd found herself spending vast amounts of time organizing Giles' books and creating a data base of demons and prophecies. It wasn't the most exciting thing, but nobody wanted her around them. That was when she found it, a book on the Goblin King, a powerful entity that took unwanted children away, causing them to vanish into the goblin kingdom forever, never to return to their families. Never to be seen again.  
  
She'd been thinking that the people here, especially Dawn, would be very happy if she went away and never came back.  
  
Willow read about this Goblin king very carefully, wanting to be certain if he was real, or simply a myth. But the more she read, the more it seemed likely that he was real, that his kingdom was real. That she could remove herself from the people who no longer wanted her near them.  
  
But she still didn't want them to worry. She didn't want them to think that she'd gone evil again, didn't want them to make Giles worry that his efforts to teach her control had failed. So, very carefully, she wrote out a letter, leaving it just inside the cover of the book, the paper easily visible.  
  
Carefully, she took a slow breath, and poke her words into the air, feeling the overwhelming power of the hellmouth take her words away. "I wish the goblins would take me away."  
  
There was a blurring rush of wind, and she felt as if some force was spinning her around and around, and then she wasn't in Giles' room anymore. She was in a large room made from cut stone, and a throne sat along one wall. Lounging in the throne was... well, he wasn't a human man, but he most certainly didn't look anything like how Willow had pictured a goblin. Actually, he sort of reminded her of David Bowie in a weird sort of way...  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've done?" His voice sounded almost amused, and she could feel the power behind it.  
  
She looked at him, noticing all the strange little creatures around him. Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke. "I... I wished myself away. This... if the book was right, this is the Goblin Kingdom, and you would be... Jareth the Goblin King?"  
  
"I don't have very many people wishing their selves away on purpose. It takes a bit more than simply saying the words for it to work." There was something about his voice, something that hinted that Willow had caught his interest. "Why would you want to remove yourself permanently to the Goblin Kingdom, Willow?"  
  
"...and he knows my name. The book didn't mention that part... umm, Because of everyone else... the people that used to be my friends. I did... I had some problems... big problems, and... I broke our friendship. They don't want me there anymore. It's too dangerous for me to stay feeling all hurtful and grieving and upset, so... I figured if I could go away somewhere that I could never endanger them again..." Her words were hesitant, and a part of Willow was wondering if maybe she shouldn't have just tried to move to another state instead.  
  
He looked at her, and Willow noticed that his eyes didn't match. One was dark, but the other was pale. "Is that the only reason that you left? To run away from your problems?"  
  
She looked him in the eyes, her temper flaring a bit. "I did not just run away. I wasn't wanted or needed, and maybe this way, they can heal from the horrible things I did to them. They can heal and get on with their lives. Maybe... maybe I can heal a bit as well. Here, I won't always be reminded of what I did every time I go somewhere, every face I see."  
  
"To heal from your pain, and to let those you care about heal. Do you want to forget everything? I can do that, make all the ugly memories just... fade away like the dew in the sunshine." His voice was slightly curious, and Willow had the odd sense that he was testing her.  
  
She shook her head slightly. "I don't need to forget. It's good to remember what mistakes I've made so that I don't repeat them. But... I want the pain to fade some, enough that it doesn't hurt to think of their names, enough that seeing a sunrise doesn't make me hurt to remember how I almost got Dawn killed. The way to heal like that isn't magic spells... I sort of tried that once and it was a disaster. What I need is time, time where I'm away from everyone that I've wronged. Time where I can't hurt them anymore, even if only by them being forced to see me."  
  
"Don't you think you'll miss some of the things from your home?" There was an odd note in his voice, as if he wasn't quite certain what to think of her.  
  
She had a small, bitter smile as she considered his question and how to answer it. "Maybe... but I guess that means that by the time you get tired of having me here and really, really want me to be gone, I'll be ready to go."  
  
With an almost theatrical wave, he gestured, as if telling her to make herself comfortable in the room with no chairs, only his throne and the small goblins. "Well then, make yourself comfortable. Do you really think I'll find your presence that tiresome?"  
  
Willow gave him a glance, noticing all over again how his clothing clung to his body, showing every sleek muscle. Glancing back, she picked a spot, and reached with her power, causing the blocks of the floor to slide apart, and a stone chair arose, similar enough in style to blend with the room, but not impressive enough to be considered a throne of her own. Seating herself, Willow looked at him. "Why not? Everyone else has eventually gotten tired of having me around. My parents, Xander, Buffy... even Giles. Let's not even get into Oz and Tara... I can recognize a pattern. Everyone gets tired of having me around and leaves, either physically or emotionally. Why wouldn't you?"  
  
"Really?" He'd suddenly sat up, as if astonished by her words. "How could... how did you do that? This is my kingdom..." His eyes had widened in surprise. Willow didn't think he was surprised very often.  
  
"umm... the chair? It was just magic... and can I say that that is so much easier here than at home? I can do magic... it seems to be the biggest reason right now why I'm persona non grata with everyone that I know." Was it really that big of a deal to have produced a chair? It had been easy, as if the castle had wanted to rearrange itself.  
  
There was a sparkle in his eyes, something that reminded Willow of when the bad guys had a devious plot in mind, although she really hoped that he wasn't a bad guy. If Jareth was a villain, then she was in so much trouble...  
  
"I suppose you'll just have to stay here, in my kingdom, where magic is part of the natural order. If you need to refine your control, this is the perfect place. I also think..." Here he paused, glancing over her thoughtfully, and with a wave of his hand transforming her outfit into a flowing blue and gold velvet gown. "Perhaps your heart can heal. The goblin kingdom doesn't have to be a terrible place, fair Willow. In fact, it could be... most enjoyable. Perhaps you may never want to go home."  
  
Glancing at the gown, Willow couldn't help but be impressed. It was beautiful, and while she knew it had been magic, had felt the stirring of power, it wasn't a trick that she could replicate. "Wow... snazzy dress. Healing would be good. Control... real control that is, would be very good as well. What I have now is no accidental leakages of power, which isn't the same as... well, changing blue jeans into a fancy velvet gown. Maybe I'll like it here after all..."  
  
Jareth gave a gesture, and one of the goblins was ordered to show 'the Lady Willow' to a guest room. She barely caught his words as she left, as they were more directed to himself than to her.  
  
"Perhaps it's time the Goblin Kingdom and the Goblin King had a Queen. Who better than a lovely lady with the power?"  
end Roses Fade. 


	2. Roses Sorrow

Roses Sorrow  
  
author: Lucinda  
pairing: Willow/Jareth   
Sequel to Roses Fade, and story #2 in Goblin Roses  
rating: pg 13  
disclaimer: I own nobody from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Labyrinth  
distribution: Bite me please, WLS, nha, Quickie Challenge, yourmission anyone else please ask first  
notes: AU season 7, based on rumors and spoilers mentioned  
  
  
  
  
She was adjusting to the Goblin Kingdom with surprising ease. Willow might meander for hours in the Labyrinth, but when she decided that she wanted to go back, she never had problems retracing her path. Gradually, as she became more familiar with it, she was able to take shortcuts, traversing his Labyrinth almost with the ease of a native.  
  
Willow didn't seem bothered by the goblins either. She didn't fear them, and seemed unafraid of even the largest and most hulking creatures, such as Ludo the Rock-Brother that had become so fond of Sarah. She would ask them questions about parts of the Labyrinth, having concluded that the easiest way to learn about a place was by talking to the ones who spent time there.  
  
Jareth suspected that she was doing something else as well. Using her magics, or perhaps even more tedious methods, but there were small changes. Brightly colored flowers were blooming in his gardens, and along the walkways. The tangled briars that formed parts of the Labyrinth now carried lovely roses in reds, yellow golds, even white and pinks. Some of the windows in the castle had been altered, the panes clear and ornamented with beveled sections of leaded crystal or sparking stained glass insets. The walls now sported tapestries showing some of the more spectacular looking sections of the Labyrinth, the details amazing in their complexity.  
  
He gave her regular lessons on magic, specializing in transfiguration and illusions, his own personal areas of expertise. Along the way, he also managed to slip in bits about the history of the Fae kingdoms, especially his own. She seemed interested in learning more, but Willow still wasn't ready to believe that he would want her to stay. She still seemed to think that she needed to enjoy while she was here, because she would need the memories later.  
  
He found her with a bottle full of the buzzing insects that lived in the swamps, something that must have been brought to her by some of his goblins. Relaxing as he lurked in the background, he watched carefully to see what she was doing with the biting insects. She would whisper a weak sleep spell, and then pull out a now sleeping insect. Carefully, she would focus her power, practicing the lessons in transfiguration on the bugs, changing them from dark brown black bugs to something else. They were still bugs, and probably still bit, but instead of a dull dark color, they shimmered with deep blues and greens, their wings gleaming with rippling iridescence.   
  
She was slowly bringing beauty to his kingdom. From her small changes inside the castle to the blooming flowers everywhere and now even to the very insects. She was marking her presence, making sure that there would be something to remember her, some sign that she had been here. As if she feared that she would be forgotten so easily.  
  
Willow's power shimmered like sunlight on water, and sang like the wind through crystals. How could he forget her? Especially when her power was combined with striking features and a keen intellect that had her searching for answers. She wanted to learn, to understand why her magic would do things, why certain spells worked and others did not. She wanted to understand everything about his kingdom, and it was delightful to him.  
  
She still didn't know how lovely she was, how attractive and desirable. She didn't understand how rare it was for someone from elsewhere to be able to work magic so easily in his kingdom. She had no idea that he'd decided that she would be the perfect queen to rule the Goblin Kingdom at his side.  
  
She'd found it fascinating that he took away children who were unwanted, unsafe in their homes, and gave them a place. How it kept his kingdom thriving and gave the children new lives. She'd asked him how he knew what sort of lives they were leaving, and that had lead to a lesson in scrying, and practice on the various basic methods, like fire, water, or a looking glass. His own preferred method of looking into one of his crystal globes was little more than a more precise version of looking into a mirror or crystal.  
  
Almost predictably, Willow had used her scrying spells to check on the people that she had left behind, to see if they were healing without her. Not only were they healing, but they hadn't shown any signs of missing her.  
  
Willow had looked a bit pale, and sad, and had thanked him for the lesson, and gone away to 'think over the theories of scrying.' As it turned out, she'd gone and cried in the garden, weeping for the fact that her 'friends' had just forgotten her. She had done this for them to heal, not to be forgotten, even her memory cast away like yesterday's dishwater.  
  
His heart cried out at the injustice done to her. She didn't deserve to be forgotten and cast aside. So he'd gone to her, easily finding her in the garden that she'd adopted as her favorite, one with an old willow tree and walls covered in red and gold blossomed ivy. She was crying into the ground, her tears marking the very soil with her memory.  
  
He settled next to her, one hand gently on her back as he offered his insufficient words to her. "They aren't worth your tears, sweet Willow. You will never be forgotten here, the very land itself knows your name."  
  
She'd sniffled, and moved just a little, weeping onto his shoulder instead of the ground. She clung to him, as if seeking some tangible sign that she was not alone, that someone was here to listen. Her breath had flowed right through his silken shirt, curling over his skin.  
  
Jareth had held her for almost two hours, listening to her pain filled sobs. He'd felt that it was a victory of sorts. Not that she'd had such pain, but that she'd let him hold her while she cried, that she would let him into her emotions even a little bit. Maybe she wasn't ready for him to mention his plan, but she was seeing him more as a person and less as the Goblin King. That was a good thing, how would he convince her to be his queen if she didn't see him as a person?  
  
"Do you feel any better after all those tears?" He wanted to sound gentle, to let her know that he cared, that he didn't want her grieving.  
  
She gave a feeble smile, her eyes still murky with emotion, and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Sort of, inside. I think it was all bottling up inside, you know? But now my face feels all stiff and my eyes are scratchy from crying."  
  
He gave a small smile, not wanting to reveal the depths of his feelings just yet. She might be starting to see him as a person, but she wasn't ready to see him as a potential suitor or lover. "I can do something about those scratchy eyes, if you'll let me."  
  
Willow looked at him, her eyes peering at him, as if searching for truth in his eyes. This smile was more real, more than a trembling curve to her lips. "I think I'd like that. Maybe... maybe this is part of healing, to release the pain... So, what do I do to let you fix my salt scratchy eyes?"  
  
He felt almost stunned by her easy acceptance. "Just like that? Not afraid that I'm trying to make you forget, or transfigure you into something else?"  
  
"You promised not to make me forget." Her near solemness dissolved into a look that was almost mischievous. "And if you transfigured me, at least I wouldn't have scratchy eyes anymore. And I think I've learned enough to change myself back if you did change me. But I don't think you would."  
  
He smiled, producing one of his magical peaches for her. "This should fix those eyes right up. As for changing you... we aren't in lessons right now. I think you could change yourself back, but now isn't the time. And someday, I do intend to change you, take that pesky mortality away from you. You'd make a lovely Fae, Willow. But I won't do that until you're ready."  
  
She smiled at him as she bit into the peach, the juice dribbling over her chin. "You'd want to make me Fae? That sounds... like an honor."  
  
Jareth smiled at her, one hand brushing her hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't make that offer to just anyone. Only someone truly special could become one of the Fae. Someone like you. When you're ready."  
  
"When I'm ready... What if I'm never ready? What if I can't learn enough, be magical enough?" Her voice was soft as her eyelids drooped, the sleeping spell on the peach starting to take effect.  
  
He held her as she drifted to sleep, the best and safest way to sooth her poor eyes. He stroked her hair, smiling at the sleeping beauty leaning in his lap. "You are already magical enough, my rose. You have the power, and far better control than half the Fae. But you still need to heal inside, to understand that you're whole, and strong, and worthy of whatever honors people give you. When you're ready to admit that this is where you belong, in a world as magical as you are... at my side."  
  
end Roses Sorrow. 


	3. Roses Revitalization

author: Lucinda  
  
pairing: Willow/Jareth   
  
Sequel to Roses Sorrow, and story #3 in Goblin Roses  
  
rating: pg 13  
  
disclaimer: I own nobody from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Labyrinth  
  
distribution: Bite me please, WLS, nha, Quickie Challenge, yourmission anyone else please ask first  
  
notes: AU season 7, based on rumors and spoilers mentioned  
  
She was feeling better about everything. Remembering her life Before no longer brought tears to her eyes, and she could actually remember Tara without dissolving into tears, remember her former friends without the feeling of pained betrayal ripping her open inside. She was also starting to come to accept the fact that they'd forgotten her, allowed her to vanish from their lives with no more than a shrug and a sigh.  
  
Not only had the memories lost some of their sting, she was feeling better physically. It was as if her long walks through the Labyrinth and her new fencing lessons with Jareth were bringing strength to her body. She was even starting to get used to the long velvet-like gowns that seemed to be the normal apparel for the Castle. Which seemed so much more welcoming now. There were lush carpets in some of the rooms, vibrant tapestries, the windows were sparkling and clean, many with stained glass insets glowing like jewels under the sun. Beautiful flowers blossomed, even in the dismal heart of the Bog of Eternal Stench. If ever there was a place that had needed a bit of prettying up, the Bog was it. It still stank, but at least it looked a bit nicer, with the flowers and the now colorful insects.  
  
She was even starting to think that maybe Jareth was right. Maybe she could become one of the Fae some day, in the future. If he didn't get tired of having her here, which he really didn't seem to be doing. She tried to imagine what sort of Fae she might become. Perhaps if she was a Fae, she wouldn't feel the urge to sit in blue jeans, carefully created with her magic to fit just the way her old ones had, and duplicates of her worn sneakers and a fuzzy sweater.  
  
"Lady Willow? Himself wants you to come to the throne room." A voice, somewhat creaky as many of the goblin's voices were, interrupted her thoughts.  
  
With a small smile, she looked at Hoggle. He seemed to have a somewhat more trusted position among the goblins, even if he didn't quite realize it. "Thank you, I'll be right there as soon as I change into something more formal."  
  
Willow stood up, habit causing her to brush the bits of grass and leaves from her jeans. Closing her eyes, she formed an image of a gown, deep green almost black with gold embroidery and those slashed sleeves with something like gold colored silk pulled through, her hair bound back with matching green ribbons and golden combs. She felt the power hum around her, like the strains of an old waltz, and there was this feeling of shifting weight, and she was gowned in velvet. Not quite like she'd imagined, the neckline seemed a bit lower, showing cleavage made more impressive by the bodice, and the velvety over gown was split in the center to reveal more of the golden silk, but she looked quite formal enough for whatever was going on in the throne room. Smiling, she started off towards it, feeling the knot of power that was Jareth as well as another knot, the feeling similar but not the same. Another Fae?  
  
Entering the throne room, Willow saw Jareth, his outfit a splendid thing of silver silk and white velvet, sparkling with diamonds. He was definitely being the Goblin King right now, and she had a suspicion that it had to do with the other Fae. Glancing at the other presence, she observed that he also looked mostly human, much like Jareth did. But his eyes... one was dark brown, like freshly turned earth, and the other was as yellow as a vampire's. He wore blood red silk and black velvet, his dark hair hanging long like a mane around him. His fingers ended in talon like nails, and his ears were pointed. When he turned to glare at whoever had entered the room, she noticed that his teeth were also pointed. As a random guess, she would assume that this wasn't one of the Fae that was particularly fond of human... unless they were dinner. She really hoped that he didn't actually... but some of the ancient legends...  
  
"Why is there a mortal in the room? Why allow your pet to wander unrestrained?" His voice was like syrup, oozing forth, filling the room and clinging. It was a bit deeper than Jareth's, but lacked the resonance of as much power.  
  
Willow felt herself bristle at the arrogance and... unfeelingness in the other Fae's voice. She definitely didn't like him, and... he was sitting in her chair! Hmmmph. But the silk and velvet looked very good on Jareth.  
  
"Willow is my guest, not my pet, Markess. Willow, " he glanced over, and she could see in his eyes that he was not amused with the whole situation. "Make yourself comfortable, sit down. I think this might take a while."  
  
With a slight smile and a careful curtsey, she murmured "Of course, your majesty." This time, it was far easier to persuade the castle to give her a chair, a curved shape beside Jareth's, looking like part of a glistening crystal sphere on a cylindrical pedestal. She settled into it, her hands automatically smoothing the skirts into order.  
  
Sitting there, she kept her eyes seemingly downcast, watching the two men under her lashes. Markess was larger, his clothing making him seem all... menacing and ominous, downright predatory in fact. But Jareth had a sort of careful control to him, and a feeling of power that exceeded that of the larger Fae. Carefully, she let herself look at them magically, seeing not their bodies but their essence.  
  
A large sable wolf flickered into Markess and back again, reddish power around him like a sullen corona. Jareth shimmered like moonlight on ice, and the image of a silver white owl flickered. Jareth had more magic, and she thought he might be older, but Markess... the feeling of him reminded her so much of the evil vampires that she had fought.  
  
They discussed something, the sort of icily polite discussion that is almost but not quite an argument. Apparently, there was to be a ball, and Markess was unhappy about some of the details, some of the people and beings invited. Jareth's position was that since it was HIS ball being held in HIS castle and HE was providing all the entertainment and refreshment, it was entirely up to him who and what he invited. Markess sounded... rather petty, actually, and a bit bitter. Eventually, Markess vanished in a swirl of thick black smoke, a small scorched place on the floor where he'd stood.  
  
"Let me guess... he doesn't like humans, my presence offends him, and he's sure he could do your job better?" She knew that even as she said the words, she would never have dared when she first arrived here. How long ago had that been? There was no changing of the seasons here, nothing more than day or night to mark the time. Even that could change, days stretching hours longer than they should, or passing in flickers.  
  
Jareth smiled, sitting beside her as he studied her gown and the new chair. "Quite pretty... and you're entirely correct about Markess. He's also my half brother, so he feels that he has a claim on this kingdom, should I falter or perish."  
  
"So... does that mean that you have to invite him? Because of Fae politics?" Willow tried to smile, something made easier by Jareth sitting so close, looking so radiant.  
  
Jareth sighed, draping himself across his chair. "Yes, unfortunately I must. He has enough people... not precisely on his side, but enough that would want to cause me problems that there will be less political problems from inviting him than leaving him out. But... he's not safe for mortals, for anyone he considers to be a lesser creature."  
  
"Do you think he'll try to cause trouble? I sort of thought... since you were all done up in your royal impressive look, that the majesty and everything couldn't hurt." She was trying to think about this. What if Markess tried to do something to her? Could she counter his magic?  
  
Jareth smiled, reaching out to run his thumb over her cheek. "I'm certain that you'll be able to counter anything he tries. And yes, the formal protocol was the best choice in that mess. I'll have to teach you the formal titles for everyone..." He looked as if he was mentally reviewing something, possibly the guest list.  
  
"Jareth? Are all the other Fae... he looked... different. Sort of feral. You don't look like that. Is it... are you different? Is he different? Or maybe there just isn't a Fae type..."  
  
Like sunlight, Jareth's chuckle spread through the room, chasing away the memory of Markess. "You are a delight, my rose. As for that... I am a pure Fae. Markess... our mother is Fae, but his father wasn't. Oh, his father is considered among the Fae peoples, but... there are many types of beings classed among the Fae besides the true Fae. His father... would be more like an animal spirit than an elf, in human legends. A forest spirit. But Lycaon is a far more pleasant tempered individual."  
  
"If there are a lot of different types of Fae... you mentioned that you.. or presumably other powerful Fae as well, can change someone from a mortal to a Fae. What type of Fae do they become?" She had so many questions in her mind. Was this the source of some of the transformative legends from ancient mythology? Whimsical Fae deciding to change mortals?  
  
"There are a number of things that determine... influence such things. But.. to be entirely honest..." He paused, and Willow knew it was because it was hard for Jareth to be completely honest about things. "We can't tell. There are hints, things that help us make a guess, but... aspects of the mortal's personality, their affinities, and sometimes even the phase of the moon or the Fae changing them can influence it. And only the Fae descended from the Royal Line can cause the change."  
  
"How can you tell if a Fae... umm, how can I tell if a Fae is of the Royal line?" She had the feeling that the Fae would know. Those born to the Fae wouldn't need to ask, or maybe it was something they learned while growing up.  
  
"By our eyes. The Royal line always have eyes that don't match. That's what marks them as... royal. It's more than just a matter of ancestry, there have been Fae born to Royal mothers or to royal fathers that weren't royal. There's a difference in the power, in our connection to the Faerie realms. And this stronger connection... what we do is use our connection to link the mortal to the Fae lands, which makes them into Fae themselves." His voice was becoming warmer, more open. Hopefully, it was a sign that he was calming down from that encounter with Markess.  
  
Suddenly, it occurred to Willow that he'd said she would be able to handle anything that Markess tried. "So... I'm supposed to go to the ball? Sounds... almost Cinderella-ish. Only, hopefully without the curfew. and... what sort of clothing is appropriate?"  
  
He smiled, that look that said he was amused by some secret that he was keeping. "Of course you're invited, formal gowns with a mask, and there is no special curfew for you or anyone else. You aren't asking why I've invited you?"  
  
"Of course not. I know you well enough to have a good idea why." She smiled at him, hoping that there would be dancing... that maybe... maybe she and Jareth could dance together.  
  
He looked almost worried for a moment. "Enlighten me then, why did I decide you were invited?"  
  
"Because you thought it would be educational and entertaining, not just for me but to watch me baffle people who expect a certain reaction. And then when wolf-boy threw a fit, there was the added bonus that it would annoy him. Am I close?"  
  
Jareth laughed, the sound echoing on the walls. "You have been learning about me. And you are right, I do want you to learn. One day, you will also be one of the Fae, and then you will have a long time to deal with these people."  
  
Her smile and answering laughter were almost without thought. "I look forward to it. To becoming someone that belongs here, someone with a place to call home."  
  
Taking her hand in his, he rubbed his thumb over her hand. "But you are home. This is your home now, now and always."  
  
All she could do was blush, delighted and charmed and certain that there was a lot more significance to that then the idea that he wouldn't send her back to Sunnydale. The look in his eyes, the intensity... Oh yes, he'd definitely meant something. But what?  
  
end Roses Revitalized. 


	4. Rose Magics

author: Lucinda  
  
pairing: Willow/Jareth   
  
Story #4 in Goblin Roses  
  
rating: pg   
  
disclaimer: I own nobody from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Labyrinth.   
  
distribution: Bite me please, WLS, nha, Quickie Challenge, yourmission anyone else please ask first  
  
notes: AU season 7, based on rumors and spoilers mentioned  
  
  
  
  
  
Jareth had decreed that there would be a ball, complete with music, dancing, and of course, costumes. Willow had known this, but she hadn't realized quite how much activity and bustle would go into it. Goblins were everywhere, polishing floors, scrubbing walls, hauling up bundles of candles, some of which were scented, and gathering what looked like enough food to feed an army. That was only the 'menial preparations', as Jareth called them. Willow hadn't realized that for this ball, there would be what he called 'Fae redecoration'. That didn't just mean new carpets, a change of lighting, no, for the Fae, it also included some remodeling of the castle to have a second large dance hall, and a few smaller rooms for guests to enjoy as well.  
  
The idea of changing the construction of your house for a party was just astonishing to Willow. Almost as surprising was Jareth's comment that she could help. She was nervous, and kept glancing at him as they walked towards the area that the extra rooms would be slipped into.  
  
"Jareth? Are you sure that I can do this? I mean... adding a room?" She licked her dry lips, feeling almost queasy at the possibilities of what could happen if her magic got out of control. "I wouldn't want to make a bad room, or make the castle fall down, or... what if it clashes?"  
  
He laughed, a sound almost like bells. "My Willow, I'm quite certain that you can do this. It isn't that much different than producing a chair, simply a larger scale. Go ahead. Visualize something suitable, and make it so."  
  
Still a bit nervous, Willow closed her eyes, trying to relax her body so that she wouldn't be as distracted. Then, she pictured a rectangular room, with a vaulted ceiling. The floor was tiled in ivory and a series of pale blues, and the walls were blue at the base, becoming paler as they rose, like an ocean wave. There would be a couple columns, with ocean themed carvings, sort of a pseudo-Classical Greek look, maybe? And as a final touch of whimsy, there would be a waterfall starting in the corner of one of the narrow walls, cascading down into a stream that would meander across the floor. Oh yes, that would be perfect... Her mind reached towards the castle, firmly holding the image.  
  
There was this feeling, as if her energy, her insides were suddenly swirling down a drain, and everything felt like it was spinning. With a groan, Willow collapsed, hearing the sound of stone creaking and splashing water. Jareth's strong arms caught her before she could hit the floor.  
  
She opened her eyes gain, seeing the afterimages of spots and swirls. Her head still felt like it was spinning, and she felt weak. "Did it work?"  
  
His hand brushed against her cheek, and Willow sighed, finding the contact soothing. "Indeed, it worked quite well. The room is perfect for the ball, and you didn't damage the castle at all."  
  
She was still leaning on his arm as she looked around the room. It was... well, perfect. There was even a pale radiance from the ceiling, like soft moonlight. "I did this? Wow..."  
  
"To think that you were worried about not having what it takes to be Fae..." Jareth was smiling, his arm wrapped around her waist. "This room is certain to raise a few eyebrows, not that they'll admit it later, naturally. We Fae like to make people think that we've already seen it all, you know."  
  
"My costume is going to look odd in here." Willow smiled a little, thinking of her planned outfit. Surely Jareth only had his arm around her to keep her from falling? Surely he didn't intend for things to seem so... flirtatious? Or what if he did? "Assuming that I still have the oomph to alter it, conjure up the additional details, and make it all stick together... And assuming that your castle lets me. Sometimes, I think this place has it's own will."  
  
"What are you going to be, Willow?" He sounded curious. "Is there a particular color that you're using?"   
  
"A lot of reds and golds, if I get it the way that I want. Dark brown and green accenting. And gauze." Willow smiled, thinking of her idea. Of course, it would never work back in Sunnydale, she'd never be able to find the words to describe it, or someone that could take the image and make it real.  
  
"Willow?" He sounded thoughtful. "There will be those among the Fae who might try to dispel the magic holding your costume together, considering it a fine prank. Be careful what is real and what is enhanced."  
  
"They would... but... I could end up half naked in the middle of a crowd of people! That would be... of, the public humiliation of someone not quite the right sort. Sounds like junior high all over again. I'll keep that in mind. Hopefully, you'll see it before someone tries to wreck it?" Willow remembered the pain and humiliation from years of being not quite right to fit in with any of the groups at school. The way she'd burned with embarrassment from numerous pranks and countless insults. She didn't want to go through that again.  
  
She made her way to her room, thinking of the parts for her costume. There would be the under gown in amber silk, which would start as sort of a close fitting bodice, the sleeves fairly form fitting, and reaching to the floor. It was solidly real, or as real as anything else in the Goblin Kingdom. Over it went something sort of like a belted pieced robe, with fluttering gauzy sleeves in dozens of bits of assorted reds, oranges, and golds, and a skirt that also flared out in layers of uneven gauze. Magic had put it together, and would keep it that way, at least for now. The layers were held together by magically crafted embroidery in green and dark brown, rose stems and the bodies of butterflies. A whisper of illusion would add the roses, hopefully complete with scent, and another whisper would add in the fluttering wings of the butterflies.  
  
The part that was the most fragile and dependant on the magic however, would be the large butterfly wings for her own back. At the moment, they were almost insubstantial frames of wire, stretched with pale golden gauze. Later magic would add more color to the wings, changing them from a solid pale gold to richly patterned creations in reds and golds. She was supposed to look like a Butterfly Queen, fluttering among roses and butterflies.  
  
One of the female goblins had been assigned as her maid, and Willow was ever so pleased to have Foxglove's assistance tonight. To lace her into the gowns, and to help turn her hair from a mass of red locks that fell almost to her waist into an elegant hairstyle, with yellow roses woven into it like a crown. "There, Lady Willow. You look lovely. Shall I paint your face now?"  
  
A dusting of golden glitter over almost all of her exposed skin, a hint of pink to her cheeks, and then her lips were painted gleaming bronze. Her mask, a creation with yellow roses, and a pair of antennae would hide most of her face, as if she were a butterfly as well. Her costume was almost complete, and a whisper of magic placed the illusion of living roses and butterflies on her gown, and more butterflies in her wake, and another moment spread reds, oranges, and more golds, along with a couple dark brown speckles over the wings.  
  
Looking in the mirror, Willow smiled in delight and surprise. The reflection was not that of the tormented and painfully shy girl from high school, or the nervous witch from her time with Tara, or the vengeful menace after Tara's demise. She could hardly recognize the elegant and ethereal creature reflected as Willow at all. Perhaps it was the fact that her hair had grown so much since she'd come here, was it an effect of the Goblin Kingdom, or had she just been here that long? "I'm ready for the ball."  
  
"Indeed you are, my lady." Jareth's voice came from the doorway.  
  
Willow stepped away from the mirror, turning to look at him. He was in white and gold, with feathers, and the mask in his hand resembled an owl. The look on his face as he gazed at her was one of admiration. Was it for the costume, or for her? "You look spiffy yourself."  
  
Holding out one arm towards her, Jareth smiled warmly. "Shall we go to the ball?"  
  
Willow offered her own smile, feeling as if some of the butterflies trailing her had gotten mixed up, and had actually arrived in her stomach instead. It was too late for second thoughts; it was time for the ball. A ball that she would be arriving at as the escort of the King of the Goblins. She had the feeling that there would be a few people jealous of that. "I'm as ready as I can get. Let's go to the party."  
  
  
  
End Rose Magics. 


	5. Thorns of the Rose

author: Lucinda  
  
pairing: Willow/Jareth   
  
Story #5 in Goblin Roses  
  
rating: pg   
  
disclaimer: I own nobody from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Labyrinth.   
  
distribution: Bite me please, WLS, nha, Quickie Challenge, yourmission anyone else please ask first  
  
notes: AU season 7, based on rumors and spoilers mentioned  
  
Willow tried to calm her nerves as she walked with Jareth towards the main hall. Her costume was elegant, and if it had made Jareth smile than it would surely be suitable for the occasion. And while the shimmering illusions of butterflies fluttering around her and the blooms of roses that had the scent of real roses, assisted by the real amber hued roses woven into her hair could be dispelled, then her outfit would still be there, still real and firmly sewn together. She shouldn't find herself unexpectedly naked in public. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any other forms of attempted public humiliation.  
  
"He's going to be here, and trying to cause problems, isn't he?" Her question was low, and she didn't mention the name of Jareth's brother out loud.  
  
Jareth nodded, his fingers tightening on her hand slightly. "Yes, and I do apologize in advance for the amount of trouble he might try to send towards you. He'll consider your presence as an insult." There was a brief pause as they walked over polished stone, the floor of this room now a mosaic geometric pattern in green, blue and black. "Unfortunately, he has a somewhat distorted perception of his proper place in the Fae Kingdoms."  
  
"Well, if I let every person who had their own personal annoyance ruin my life, I'd be... the same person that I was at fifteen. Fortunately for me, I've grown up since then." Willow sighed, wondering if she might have been happier if she'd never learned about any of this, never studied magic. But then, if she'd never learned, it was most likely that she would be some variation of dead, or possibly undead.  
  
Lifting her hand, he placed a feather light kiss on the back of it. "I'm delighted with the Willow I have with me today. And I have faith that you can easily handle any of his tricks. He may be fairly capable, but Markess lacks your creativity."  
  
Willow smiled, her soft murmur of 'Thank you' the last thing that she could manage as she stared at the newly remodeled Great Hall.  
  
Instead of the normal vaulted ceiling with the gray stone walls and Jareth's throne, there was a vast expanse of room. The vaulted ceiling shimmered with tiny lights, as if mimicking the night sky. The floor was a reflective black, almost like obsidian, but not slippery. Pillars that almost looked like trees rose up, scattered through the hall, set with soft, silvery glows. There were arched doorways to various other rooms, including the water room that Willow had added.  
  
Guests were already arriving. Tall, elegant figures shimmering in silks and gauze, velvet and fur, feathers and shimmering power... those would be what Jareth had called the true Fae. There were others, some taller, some shorter, with fur and feathers and shimmerings, their shapes less leanly elegant and more varied. Beings that seemed a mingling of man and beast, or possibly Fae and beast moved, a serpent like creature with a more humanoid torso among the most striking. There were also shuffling goblins, a few hulking shapes of creatures that she couldn't quite name that made her think of legends of giants and ogres. Everyone seemed to be done up in something formal, with gleaming silver and gold, the glitter of jewels and the soft luster of expensive fabrics.  
  
Willow felt her stomach tense, as she remembered her persistent dread of being the focus of attention. Stage fright would be very bad here, especially since there would be too many potentially unfriendly eyes on her. Surely Markess would not be the only creature here who thought badly of humans? She shifted her magical protections a bit, making them look less human, and more like a bubble of the Fae lands. It was one of the tricks that Jareth had shown her, and it might be some help. At the least, it would make her feel a bit safer.  
  
She resisted the urge to cling to Jareth like a drowning cat. Instead, she placed her hand lightly on his arm, fingers rubbing slightly on the velvet of his sleeve. Willow reminded herself that she had to contain her nerves, especially since even human bullies could pick up on such things. She was certain the Fae would also be capable of smelling fear, which meant that she had to do her best not to let any show. And the opportunity to meet so many different beings was... marvelous and fascinating and unsettling, all at once. Especially since if she became Fae, she could end up looking like one of them - or at least a female version, in some cases.  
  
Maybe becoming a part of this world wouldn't be so bad? Maybe it wouldn't be as unsettling as she'd feared? Things didn't seem that different in the ways that mattered, after all. The Fae may have looked different, in some cases very different, but they were still people, with hopes, and dreams, and goals. And ambitions and phobias, and prejudices as well, she reminded herself. Some of the Fae were glaring at her, finding her presence on Jareth's arm aggravating. Maybe they wanted to be on his arm instead, or maybe they felt her to be an intruder, or somehow lesser for her humanity. Being part of the Fae world would not be an end to the challenges of life. It would only change some of them, and extend the amount of time indefinitely. And maybe, becoming Fae would increase her chances for something with Jareth?  
  
There were females of all sorts of Fae flirting with Jareth, some subtly, others almost making blatant offers. One even ran her fingers over the low cut edges of her pink gauze, licking her very pink lips as she leaned closer, offering to 'show him pleasures far more potent than anything that some human girl could offer.'  
  
Had Markess sent this... female after Jareth? Did she mean Willow, or something else? Maybe she should do a little investigating of Jareth's past... Willow looked at the Fae woman in question, her slender figure covered in ivory pale skin and crowned with almost metallic golden hair, falling in ringlets past her hips. She was wrapped in pink gauze, and golden jewelry, and seemed... quite forward. One might even say trampy...  
  
Jareth simply looked at her, his eyes cold and hard. "Krellmone, I am not seeking advice on my sexual partners or habits from you. You know nothing of my personal preferences, and you are not going to learn."  
  
The blond, apparently named Krellmone, pulled back, looking as shocked as if he'd slapped her. "What? You'd prefer some human to one of the Fae? I'd hoped the rumors were merely unfounded slander." With a disdainful sniff, she walked away, the almost exagerated sway of her hips capturing the eyes of many people in the area.  
  
Willow could taste anger, and a part of her wondered if the Fae woman would survive having each one of those golden hairs yanked out, every inch of that flawlessly pale skin peeled from her body... And yes, the woman was gorgeous. Except that it felt too perfect, to calculated. Maybe she was a succubus or something? Would that be better or worse than simply a trampy Fae? "An associate of your brother?"  
  
"Simply an ambitious woman who wants to be the consort of a King. Any king." Jareth's voice was rather dry, and he brushed her fingers with his own, as if in reassurance. "Markess prefers more direct courses of action."  
  
They continued circulating, greeting newly arrived guests, and exchanging polite conversation and sometimes careful almost threats with various creatures, many of them the true Fae.  
  
It came when Jareth was offering good wishes for the continued health of a Royal Fae, a striking woman with red-black hair and one shadow black eye and the other an almost painfully bright yellow white. She was gowned in what looked like velvet woven from shadows and blood hued silk, a few gleaming golden accents that looked ancient adding a faint gleam. She felt old, and powerful, and unpredictable, even more than any other Fae Willow had met. Something slithered through the air, and the shimmering colors of fabrics dulled, gems lost their luster, certain bits of gold dulled to brass, and Willow's flock of illusory butterflies dissolved into nothingness.  
  
Illusions had been broken.  
  
Willow wasn't certain if she wanted to look at the wings or not. She was just busy thanking every lucky star, rock, plant and deity, real or fictional that she'd ever heard of that her outfit wasn't made from illusion or held together by magic as was apparently the case with many of the other guests. She opened her eyes, almost seeing a bit of humor in the shocked and appalled expressions on some of the Fae. Hers were not the only illusions broken, and some of the Fae, now wearing a lot less, and in some cases nothing, were looking displeased. Some looked embarrassed, and it was vaguely interesting to discover just how far a Fae could blush. Others looked furious, and Willow felt unexpectedly glad that it was very obvious that she couldn't have been responsible.  
  
"Who would have such a miserable lack of manners and discretion at my son's festivities?" The voice of the Fae woman echoed, rolling through the whole castle like thunder and bells and the growl of an angry cat. She looked furious.  
  
Willow glanced around the edges of what had rapidly become a clearing. Only those who'd been affected remained in the middle, the other Fae pulling away as if afraid. Maybe they were afraid of their own illusions breaking? Of course, it was now clear that everyone was afraid of the Queen Mother's wrath. Her clothing looked a bit more normal now, almost ordinary black velvet and crimson silk, but the power that filled her, flowed over her was... Terrifying. One interesting discovery was one of the Fae towards the edge of the illusionless space. Markess was there, looking unhappy and a bit worried.  
  
Judging from his expression, he might have had something to do with it, but it hadn't been his spell. Catching the Queen would most definitely not have been something that he would have done. Bitter, ambitious, and disliking humans he may have been, but only a fool would deliberately draw the anger of that formidable woman. He didn't appear to recognize Willow at first, but after a moment's blank look at the wings and he looked at her face, a look of surprise on his own.  
  
There was an utter lack of conversation, and Willow had the sudden thought that she could hear the gathered Fae breathing, feel the pulsing of their hearts. The idea that the Fae, each powerful and presumably immortal, were afraid was sobering. Willow glanced over at the Queen, not quite meeting those eyes.  
  
"Should I assume that there is someone objecting to your presence here, mortal?" The Queen's voice was directed toward Willow.  
  
For a moment, Willow's throat was too tight for words, and her head spun from fear. "I... I think it was more because... because I am here with Jareth than because I'm in the Goblin Kingdom. Apparently, they think he could do better."  
  
The Queen's gaze fell entirely on Willow, and the intensity of it was easily tangible, and made Willow's knees feel weak. "Yes, I suppose there would be those who would find that objectionable. But really, there are only two possible outcomes of your association with Jareth. Either as a mortal, you will eventually grow old and die, or he will make you one of the Fae, thus removing the source of their objection. As his kingdom is prospering, my son's diversions or searches for a possible bride should be of nobody's concern."  
  
The presence and words of the Queen - somehow, she couldn't picture anything less than the capitalized version managing to apply to this woman - demanded some sort of response. Willow sank into the most graceful curtsey that she could manage then, feeling awkward and oh so glad not to be meeting the Fae Queen's eyes any longer. "Majesty."  
  
With a rustle of velvet and hiss of silk, the Fae Queen moved away, and Jareth was at her side, hand at her elbow, steadying her. He helped her to her feet, fingers brushing her cheek. "It will be alright, my Willow rose. And since my mother has made it very clear that she does not feel any interference is necessary..."  
  
Still trying to regain her internal balance, Willow smiled weakly. "Her eyes are... like shadow and sunlight all at once."  
  
"Few among even the Fae would be willing to meet her eyes." Markess spoke, lurking near them.  
  
Jareth glared at his brother, almost as if challenging him to do something foolish. "Markess. I do hope the festivities haven't bored you."  
  
"I've been in the blue room. The waterfall was a nice touch." A small, bitter smile crossed his face. "I would rather be bored than have mother in that mood."  
  
Willow blinked, feeling a small smile bloom on her face. Markess liked the water room that she'd created? That felt oddly satisfying, even or perhaps especially since he didn't know that she'd created it. "I don't think anyone would want her Majesty in that mood. Not anyone sane, at least."  
  
Markess looked at her again, and this time, he was really looking at her, as if he was curious about Willow, and not simply seeing a human. "You... would make a good Fae. Far better, I think, than a mortal. But I still don't think mortals have a need to be in the castle."  
  
Jareth chuckled a bit as Markess strode away. "I think he's decided that you aren't too bad. Probably because it isn't very common to find someone able to meet mother's eyes without turning into a quivering mass on the floor."  
  
Willow smiled a little, setting her illusions back into place, the roses and butterflies once more embellishing her gown. "She's... everything some of the older stories paint the Fae to be. Beautiful, ancient, powerful and terrifying. I don't think I could ever be a Fae like that... but I don't really think anyone else in the room could be a Fae quite like her either."  
  
"There is only room in existence for one person like Queen Morrigan, my Willow. But perhaps you could be one of the Fae as well." Jareth's body was almost touching her own, and his words were soft near her ear.  
  
Willow allowed her mind to turn over the possibility. "I think so... but not today. That should be an occasion in itself, not a foot note to tonight."  
  
Jareth's smile was intense, and full of delight and mystery. "An occasion of note, yes. And then, you will be Fae, and there will be no more of that silly talk of returning to Sunnydale. You belong here, now."  
  
"Here, yes." Willow smiled at him, her fingers entwining with his own. "So... is there a chance that I might really end up as a butterfly queen?"  
  
"I certainly intend for you to be a queen, my Willow. But as for the butterfly part... Who can tell?" Jareth smiled.  
  
The rest of the party, thankfully, was much quieter. Socializing, flirting, music... and there was dancing. Willow found herself dancing with Jareth, and Markess, and many other people, some of which she could remember the names of, and others whom she was certain she hadn't been introduced to. Willow found herself thinking of the future with a smile. This would be home.  
  
end Thorns of the Rose. 


	6. Rose Visions

Author: Lucinda

Pairing: Willow/Jareth

Story #6 in Goblin Roses

Rating: pg/pg13

Disclaimer: I own nobody from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Labyrinth.

Distribution: Bite Me please?, WLS, nha, Twisting, Mental Wanderings anyone else please ask first

Notes: AU season 7, based on rumors and spoilers mentioned

.................

Willow had felt a bit tired after the party, even after a long night's sleep. She wasn't certain if it had been the duration, the experience of meeting Queen Morrigan, or if it was all of the magic that she'd used. Maybe it didn't matter that much?

"Just a quiet day." She promised herself. Pulling on some simple clothing, just a pair of jeans and a loose shirt, Willow started to comb out her hair as she padded towards the kitchens. Maybe there would be some left-overs from the party that would do for breakfast.

The castle was still in the more elaborate party arrangement. She walked through vast marbled halls that glittered with imitation stars, and over complex mosaic floors. Kitchen, kitchen... where did he put the kitchen? She found herself glad that he hadn't rearranged the section with her rooms. What if she'd gotten lost on her way to bed?

Eventually, she found the kitchen, currently three times larger than normal. It wasn't that hard to convince the cooks to just let her have a plate with some leftovers, and then she made her way out into the garden. Fresh air and bread... Maybe she could watch the sunrise as she ate? Time worked oddly here, after all, apparently at some independent whim.

The sunrise took its own time, underway when she sat down, and not deigning to finish until after she'd eaten every morsel, even the last crumbs. Butterflies fluttered around the flowers, and Willow just relaxed for a few moments. When was the last time she'd had absolutely nothing that she had to be doing? How would she have dealt with unexpected free time before?

Blinking, Willow realized that she'd never had a big block of free time in Sunnydale. There had always been something - homework, demons, movies, arguing over television shows with Xander and Jesse...

It didn't hurt to think of Sunnydale, not as much. Just a sort of dull ache, and a faint curiosity - what were they doing now? Was some demon menacing them? Was Dawn doing her homework? Did her parents realize that she was gone? Were Buffy and Spike still... well, maybe she didn't want to know that one.

With a small smile, Willow realized that she could check if she wanted. Jareth had taught her how to scry, and there was the fishpond right over there. She walked over, the soft grass tickling her bare feet, and knelt beside the water. She could see glimpses of the fish, dark shadows and shimmering silver-blue scales almost blending with the water.

Feeding a tiny thread of power onto the water's surface, Willow focused her mind on Dawn. It felt as if the image formed slowly, sun glints and shadows moving until they formed a picture, reflections blurring, colors sliding into new shapes.

Dawn sat in a library, scowling at a book. There was a small picture of a row of men in red jackets in one corner, and lots of text. A history book, but was it American history or world history with a chapter on the British Empire? Dawn scrawled a few lines on a sheet of paper, and frowned again.

Another girl sat down beside her, her lips moving as she said something. Dawn glanced up, smiling as she pushed the book away. Reaching into her pocket, Dawn showed the other girl a pair of gold hoop earrings, leaning forward as if to prevent anybody else from catching sight of them.

Idly, Willow wondered if she would ever be able to manage a scrying spell that carried sound as well as images. Things must be going better if Dawn's allowance could cover gold earrings. Willow let the image of Dawn fade, still holding the scrying spell ready. She focused on a memory of Xander, from back before, and tugged that towards the pool. "Show me Xander."

Xander was measuring a board, marking a little line with a pencil. He laid it next to a second board, marking off the same distance before waving another man in a hardhat over. Xander picked up his measuring tape, moving across the construction site, shaking his head at something. Sweat had dampened the back of his shirt, and was beading on his forehead.

She'd never really realized just how much work went into Xander's job before. In the abstract, it had sounded hard, but as she found herself watching him work... Yes, there were power tools, but most of them didn't look light, and some seemed to take some strength to control. But the other construction workers seemed to think well of him, and it actually looked as if he had some authority.

Good for Xander. He'd always said that he wanted to make something of his life. And all of those muscles, and the stamina that working all day, every day like that would have to give him... Well, it made his tenancy to doze off during research sessions make a lot more sense.

"See? You're doing just fine without me." Her voice was sad, and a teardrop fell into the water, causing the image to ripple. She let the image ripple away, wondering if he'd dealt with whatever issues had caused him to break up with Anya before. It had been before her summer away... Was that still last year?

It had been daytime in Sunnydale. Maybe... should she check on Buffy? Would she regret it if she did?

"Only one way to find out..." Nervously, Willow formed an image of Buffy as she'd last seen her, looking tired after a long day of slaying, uncertain if she really liked Willow being back in Sunnydale.

Buffy was sitting in a small, beige colored office, tucking some papers into a manila folder. It had the sort of striped letters on the side like at a doctor's office, and there was a little nameplate on her desk, identifying her as 'Miss Summers, Assistant Counselor'. There was a pair of soft chairs on the other side of the desk.

"Looks like a better job than the Doublemeat Palace." Willow murmured.

The door opened, and a man leaned in. He looked a few years older, a black man with troubled, serious eyes. Willow didn't recognize him, and wondered just who he was. He stepped inside, and Buffy smiled at him.

Leaning over, he said something into her ear, making Buffy blush a little. It almost looked like he was flirting with her.

"But what about Spike?" The question was too strong to ignore, and the scrying spell rippled, the colors flaring and blurring, reforming into a completely different image.

Spike was slumped in a chair, a table filled with books in front of him. It looked as if he'd fallen asleep while reading, something that didn't match her memories of Spike at all. How much had he changed? Where was this?

Motion caught her eyes, and she looked to the other side of the table. A lean man with dark hair was picking up some of the books, most likely to take them back to wherever they were kept. He seemed vaguely familiar... Suddenly, he stopped, and glanced around, as if looking for something. Was there an insect buzzing near him?

As he turned, looking for whatever he was hunting for, Willow got a good look at him. Wesley Wyndham-Price. But he looked so much more serious, and when did he get a scar across his throat? It almost looked like he'd had his throat slit.

"Looking in on the ones who pushed you away?" Jareth's voice sounded almost teasing, like a playful cat.

Letting the scrying go, she smiled, knowing that he wouldn't see it. "I was curious."

"What did you see?" He settled on the grass beside her, tossing a handful of breadcrumbs onto the water.

"They seem... happy. They're moving on with their lives, and it seems... I guess they don't need me there after all." Willow sighed, slightly surprised to discover that even those words didn't bring back the clawing pain that had filled her when she' d first seen her friends enjoying life without her.

Reaching out, he touched her cheek, tracing along the path of her earlier tear. "And?"

"And it doesn't hurt like it used to." Willow leaned into his touch a little, her hand coming up to rest over his. "I just don't know why Spike's in Los Angeles... or else he and Wesley are both somewhere else together."

Jareth gave a small shrug, as if to express that nothing Spike or Wesley could possibly be doing would be a concern for him. "Does it really matter?"

For a moment, Willow had the oddest feeling, as if something was waiting. With a shrug of her own, she asked "How could it? I'm here, in the Goblin Kingdom, and they're most likely still in LA, back on Earth. And neither of them showed much worry about me before."

"Yes, you're here, and they are there." He smiled, leaning forward.

He was so close that their lips were almost touching, almost pressing together. She could smell peaches and spice on his breath, and closed her eyes in anticipation.

The air shimmered as somebody wished away a child. There was a half whimper as a small, dirty child with long reddish hair landed on her lap.

"Oh!" Willow blinked, jolted from the near kiss.

"A child, wished away." He closed his eyes, summoning a crystal sphere with an almost painful looking rotation of his wrist. "Let's see who did this..."

A tiny image appeared, a figure in a cluttered room. Jareth sighed, and released the globe, which floated up like a soap bubble, sparkling in the light before fading away. "It seems that duty calls."

Willow managed a weak smile. "The price of power and all that stuff. I'll just take this little one inside."

As she walked away, her thoughts returned to the almost kiss. There would be another opportunity, if he'd really wanted to kiss her. If it hadn't just been a trick of the moment. And her mind tried to imagine how it would have been if not for the arrival of the small child.

End Rose Visions.


	7. Thorny Thoughts

Author: Lucinda

Pairing: Willow/Jareth

Story #7 in Goblin Roses

Rating: pg13

Disclaimer: I own nobody from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Labyrinth.

Distribution: Bite Me please?, WLS, nha, Twisting, Mental Wanderings anyone else please ask first

Notes: AU season 7, based on rumors and spoilers mentioned

Willow sighed as she put the small child in a room with a couple goblins. The goblins should be able to keep the little boy out of trouble, and he looked like he could really use something good to eat.

She shouldn't be annoyed that he was here. Really.

It shouldn't annoy her so much that she'd been this close to kissing Jareth. Because it was a fluke, right? He didn't... he wouldn't... Or maybe he would. Maybe he'd wanted to kiss her just as much as she'd wanted to kiss him.

It took barely a moment to request some food go to the room where she'd left the boy. That left her with more time for her thoughts. Leaving aside the very big question of had he wanted to kiss her, did she want Jareth to want to kiss her? Shaking her head at the confusion of her own thoughts, Willow returned to the garden. Did she want him like that?

Part of her kept trying to say that she shouldn't want him. That he should find a nice Fae woman to settle down with and have her for his queen. But the idea made her tense and frown, a stomach gnawing sensation that she was just certain was really jealousy filling her at the very idea. Yeah, that was pretty conclusive, she wanted Jareth.

But how could she blame herself for that? He was handsome, if in his own way, he was smart, and charming, and he kept her on her toes. He was helping her learn, and he didn't try to force her to be boring old dependable Willow, and he didn't think she was turning into evil Willow. He made her feel comfortable being herself, whatever that meant at the moment. That would really hurt when she had to leave...

Willow stopped, and took a deep breath as something occurred to her. Jareth wasn't making any indications that he wanted her to leave. The goblins didn't seem to want her to leave. Markess... had stopped objecting, and Queen Morrigan herself hadn't bothered to object, though that could simply be that she didn't feel one human was worth the concern. What if she stayed here?

Sitting down, she reached one finger out to brush against the amber roses. She'd sorted out the question of how she felt. It still didn't tell her how Jareth felt, but at least she knew what she wanted. Maybe she could try to learn about his feelings, if he saw her only as an amusing student, or if, maybe he wanted a little more?

"What did you do with the child?" Jareth sounded calm as he walked towards her.

Patting the grass beside her in invitation, Willow smiled. "He's in one of the little rooms, with a couple goblins to baby-sit and some food. He looked sort of hungry."

Chuckling, he settled on the grass beside her. "You manage things so well."

"Maybe I had a good teacher? For more than just the magic. You have a lot that you do here." Willow was looking at him, trying to read his face, the colors of his eyes for any hint about his feelings.

"I think you could be a splendid Fae." Jareth offered, his fingers just touching hers. "The opportunity is yours for the taking, if you'll just... say yes."

"What if I did become a Fae? And if I wanted to stay here... with you?" Willow asked, feeling a little short of breath.

Jareth leaned closer. "I'd like you to stay with me."

His lips touched hers, softly at first, then with more intensity, more passion.

As Willow's luck would have it, that was when a portal ripped open in the sky, and several screaming people plummeted into the fish pond. Willow jumped, startled by the event and a little afraid, and looked at the rip, edged with crackling gold energy, watching as it shrank, the tendrils of energy almost seeming to sew the rip closed. then, she looked at the pond, where there was a great deal of splashing and swearing, including two male voices that sounded rather English. "Who...?"

"Blast it all, what now?" Jareth muttered.

"Red? Are you in one piece?" The voice sounded impossibly familiar.

Willow blinked, looking at the figures who were now staggering out of the water. A woman that she didn't recognize, Faith, a very familiar looking man, and Spike. She didn't have the right words for her confusion. "What... how...?"

"Not by his lonesome." Faith teased. "Isn't it a bit sunny for you, blondie?"

"Bloody... wait a minute, I'm not burning." Spike glared at Faith before looking around. "Nice place, and here I am in the sunshine and everything."

"We're here to rescue you." The other man spoke. It was his voice that let Willow finally place him.

"Wesley, Faith, Spike and... You're here to what? Rescue... but I don't need rescued!" Willow blinked, trying to sort out this sudden twist.

"Guys... umm..." The other woman spoke. "We might have a problem."

"Who are these people?" Jareth demanded, glaring at the dripping new arrivals. " And how did they invade my kingdom? I certainly didn't bring them here."

"This is Winifred Burkle." Wesley offered, clearly remembering proper manners. "I am Wesley Wyndham-price, this is my Slayer Faith, and.. that's Spike."

"The portal just closed." Winifred spoke, sounding worried. "How do we get home now?"

"Someone actually cared enough to want to try to rescue me?" Willow whispered, feeling stunned and shaken by everything. First the kiss, which had been very nice, and then the interruption. Of course there had been an interruption just when things had been getting interesting.

That was when something that the other woman said caught up to her. "Winifred, right? Did you just say... You're not sure how to go back?"

"Call me Fred." The woman offered. "The portal wasn't supposed to close that fast. But now that it has... the equipment was on the other side. We might be stuck here for a while."

Jareth groaned, shaking his head. "Just... wonderful. Willow, could you find somewhere to put our... visitors?"

"Where are we anyhow?" Faith asked.

"You're in one of the gardens around the castle in the center of the Labyrinth. This is the Goblin Kingdom, and that was Jareth, the Goblin King." Willow explained.

"Doesn't look like any goblin picture that I ever saw." Spike muttered.

"No, this is the goblin kingdom, but Jareth's not a goblin. He's Fae." Willow chuckled.

"Fae? That... complicates things." Wesley muttered. "We might be rather stuck."

End Goblin Roses 7: Thorny Thoughts


	8. Transplanted Roses

Author: Lucinda

Pairing: Willow/Jareth

Story #8 in Goblin Roses

Rating: pg13

Disclaimer: I own nobody from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Labyrinth.

Distribution: Bite Me please?, WLS, nha, Twisting, Mental Wanderings anyone else please ask first

Notes: AU season 7, based on rumors and spoilers mentioned

It took Willow a while to get everybody settled into rooms, especially since she had to literally tow Spike inside. He'd just been staring at the sky, murmuring about the colors being so bright. But eventually, she got everybody in rooms, feeling puzzled by the way Faith had been flirting with Spike and Wesley, and Wesley had been blushing and stammering at Faith and making little longing eyes at Fred, and Spike had flirted with Faith, Fred and herself, to Jareth's annoyance, and Fred had smiled and blushed at Wesley and Spike... Who was involved with who, and did she really want to know?

Finally, she retreated tot he room of twisting staircases, which no longer unsettled her stomach, and settled on a ledge that was the upper far left corner in relation to the main entrance. Most likely, nobody would disturb her there. They'd come after her. Wanted to rescue her. It was... She sighed, trying to sort out everything that it made her feel.

Someone had cared enough to want her back. That was good, it meant that someone had actually noticed that she was gone. But... She'd never been particularly friends with Spike, Faith hadn't liked her, Wesley had been... well, not close at all, and she didn't even know Fred. Where was Giles, or Xander? What about Buffy? It didn't make any sense. But it was sort of nice that someone had missed her.

And at the same time, she had no desire at all to return to Sunnydale. She didn't even want to go to LA, where Wesley and Fred had worked with Angel and Faith had been... wait, hadn't Faith been in prison?

"Hello?" Spike's voice echoed in the room, bouncing off the ledges and twisting staircases. "What a tangled room.... Dru would have loved it. "

Willow looked at him, wondering why he was here. If she was quiet, would he go elsewhere? Wait, it would be a bad idea to let Spike go poking around the castle unsupervised. Sighing, Willow called out, "Spike. What were you looking for?"

"Red? Where..." He looked around, clearly trying to find her. After a few moments, he spotted her, and his jaw dropped for a moment. "How did you get up there? Why aren't you falling on your head?"

"I walked up the stairs, of course. This isn't Sunnydale, it's a lot more magical." Willow stood up, figuring that she'd have to go down closer to figure out what he wanted. Otherwise all the shouting and echoes would probably give her a headache.

Willow walked down a few sections of staircase, turning twice, and ended up on a small ledge, sideways in relation to Spike, and about three feet over his head. "Is this better?"

"err... You're closer." He looked a bit unsettled.

Willow sat down, and looked at him. "So, what brings you here? And... no offense, but why didn't Xander come? He... I would have thought that he'd miss me more than I assumed that you would."

"So, if I suddenly dropped to my knees and proclaimed my undying devotion, you wouldn't believe me?" Spike grinned, looking almost like the vampire that she remembered from before the whole mess.

"No." Willow smiled back.

"Good, because it wouldn't be true." He smirked. "But... I was a bit... well, alright. I was curious, and bored, and figured that I'd best get out of Sunnydale before I got myself staked. And your pal Xander said that I should go to find a Watcher to figure out a way to get you back. He's got this little thing called a job keeping him in Sunnyhell."

"Yeah, I suppose they wouldn't want their top foreman leaving to go looking for his vanished friend." Willow sighed, wondering how much he missed her. Had he really forgiven her for everything?

"How did you know...?" Spike blinked, looking at her in puzzlement. "You've been gone."

"I've finally been doing something that I should have had help learning years ago. I'm learning to control my magic." Willow offered a small smile. "I used a scrying spell to peek in on everyone, but... Xander was at work, and I sort of caught him with Anya once - and I did not need to see that ever, thank you. But Buffy and Dawn... Giles.... they didn't seem to miss me at all."

"From...." Spike whispered, his expression confused before it moved to worried shock. "Bloody hell, you've been learning Fae magics."

"Yes." Willow said, looking right at him. "I'm happy here. For the first time in a very long time, I'm happy. I don't need rescued, I don't need saved, and I'm not all alone in a crowd."

Spike looked thoughtful at that, and then nodded. "I guess that makes sense. But you might want to find a way to let Xander know. He's been worried."

Willow watched in silence as Spike left the room. Slowly, she walked back up to her corner, part of her mind going over spells to see if she knew a way to let Xander know, and part of her wondering just what else Spike wasn't saying. He'd feared that he'd be staked in Sunnydale? But he and Buffy... they'd... well, she didn't know what to call the things between the Slayer and the Vampire.

Faith found her later, looking amused about something. "So, Red, how's life at the castle?"

"Life here is good." Willow offered, wondering what Faith was doing. "So, you... did they let you out for good behavior or something?"

"Glitch in the paperwork." Faith shrugged, leaning against a section of stone wall. "Your pal the king is making Wes go all red in the face."

"What did Jareth say?" Willow asked, curious as to what was setting Wesley off. "Is Wes doing that thing where he's trying to think of a good objection and getting flustered?"

"His Majesty said that you weren't allowed to leave. Something about eating the food here." Faith shrugged, and studied a small scar on the back of her hand. "Did you know about that?"

"Faith... back in Sunnydale, we never got along. How'd you get involved in this whole thing? I just.... I didn't think I'd be on the list of people you'd be crossing dimensions to save." Willow asked.

"Yeah, well..." Faith looked uncomfortable. "I owe you an apology. Things in Sunnydale... I shouldn't have tried to kill you. And every time I tried to go patrolling, I'd find Angel or Detective Kate glaring at me like they were waiting for me to kill someone else..."

Willow considered that. It did sound pretty stressful, actually. "So, you and Wes... are getting along better?"

"Trying to change the subject?" Faith grinned. "Better, yeah. You aren't worried about the whole food thing making it harder to get back to Sunnydale?"

"Who said I wanted to go back to Sunnydale?" Willow looked at Faith, hoping that she could make someone understand. "I left there for a reason. I didn't think I'd be allowed to leave, and I'm happy here. I wouldn't want to leave now. This... this is me starting over, somewhere that everyone I hurt isn't watching me suspiciously, waiting for me to snap."

"Makes sense." Faith murmured. Then, with a wicked smile, she asked. "So, is he any good in bed?"

"I might have been able to find out if we hadn't been interrupted by a group of screaming people falling into the fishpond!" Willow retorted.

Faith just laughed as she sauntered back towards the castle. "I might not want to be rescued from a guy like that either. I think I'll just go back and save Wes now."

Willow leaned back closing her eyes. "How long is it going to take me to convince these people that I don't need rescued? grrr."

After a few minutes, Willow sighed, and walked over to the fishpond. Considering what Spike had said, maybe she should try to check in on Xander. Hopefully, he and Anya wouldn't be having any 'quality time' together again... She shuddered at the memories. A few whispered words, and the fish pond flickered, specks of light, shadow and reflected color moving to form an image of Xander.

He was walking through a park, and Willow sat up a little straighter, remembering how they used to go there in the fall and spring, using the excuse of fresh air being good for them to avoid going home. Xander walked along, staring at the picnic tables, his expression full of sadness. His lips moved, something short, and Willow wished that she'd learned a spell to get sound as well as images.

Yeah, she'd have to figure out a way to make sure that he knew he was okay. That she was happy here, learning magic and maybe starting a new relationship.

All she had to do now was convince everybody that she didn't need rescued, keep Jareth from tossing any of them into the Bog of Eternal Stench, and hope that someone could figure out a way to send them all back to LA. She still liked it better here than Sunnydale.

The problems here were safer, if not simpler.

end Transplanted Roses.


	9. Goblin Gifts

author: Lucinda

pairing: Willow/Jareth

rating: pg 13

disclaimer: I own nobody from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Labyrinth

distribution: Twisting, Bite me please, WLS, nha, Quickie Challenge, yourmission anyone else please ask first

notes: AU season 7, based on rumors and spoilers mentioned

Wesley had been arguing that Willow shouldn't have to stay. Spike had been aggravating the goblins and being generally aggravated back. Fred had been staring at the room full of twisting staircases, obviously trying to figure out how it all worked. Willow wasn't quite certain where Faith had gone after the garden. They were just so... Well, she supposed that they'd meant well, wanting to rescue her. She just didn't want to go back to Sunnydale. Honestly, she didn't really want to go to LA either.

Considering what they'd been up to, they'd probably annoyed Jareth. Not Fred, but the rest of them were probably being very taxing to Jareth's patience, which really wasn't his strong point to begin with. Maybe she should find him, and make sure that he hadn't just sent all of them to the Bog of Eternal Stench? Because if he had, they they'd eventually find their way back, covered with that smell, and it wouldn't go away, that was why it was called eternal stench, after all, but...

Willow listened for the knot of energy that was Jareth, and made her way to the tower where he was avoiding the visitors. Willow blinked at first, momentarily baffled by the lack of a door. Apparently, he really hadn't wanted to be disturbed. But she'd added chairs to sit on, and a whole room before the Ball, a little door shouldn't be a problem. Placing her hand on the wall, she parted them enough to let her into the room.

Jareth had his back to the new doorway, gazing out of a window. Twists of the labyrinth could be glimpsed, the reddish section that looked like terra cotta pottery all over. The words, when they came, were very soft. "I don't want you to leave."

Smiling, she moved to stand beside him, looking out over the labyrinth. "I don't want to leave. I'm happy here. But I was thinking... there's got to be a way to send them home."

"And they won't try another rescue party?" A hint of dismay shadowed his words, and he looked unhappy as he met her eyes.

"I think I've convinced them that I don't need rescued, that I'm not in danger. Now, if we can just send them back home..." Willow reached out, her hand resting over his on the window sill, gazing at the twists of the place that had come to feel like home. When had that happened anyhow? "They'll be out of our way."

"I want to make you into one of the Fae." His fingers ran through her hair, brushed over her cheek, as persuasive as his murmured words. "You'd make a lovely queen. All you have to do is say yes."

That had certainly sounded like a lot more than just 'let me make you Fae' to her. Willow looked at him, feeling almost lightheaded as hope thrummed through her body. Had that really meant what it had sounded like he meant? "Are you... a queen is only a queen with a country. Was there one that you had in mind?"

"This one." His lips met hers, and the power flared between them, sparking and tingling in such an inviting and seductive manner.

Her knees felt wobbly, and she clung to Jareth, a delighted smile on her face. He had meant what she'd thought, he did want her to stay, to be with him..."Maybe we should send them home first, so they can't interrupt anything?"

"Absolutely." He smiled, though there was a hint of something almost cruel in it. "There's a spell to send them back, not to where they came from, but to the person that most wants to see them. It's the fastest way to get them back to their own world. Will you help me cast it?"

"Okay." Willow smiled, not seeing any harm in that slight change. "I'll follow you through the pattern, like when you showed me how to do illusions the first time."

The magic was complicated, certainly far more so than anything that Willow had deliberately tried on her own. And there were... not quite words, but the impressions of words - back to the one who desires your presence, back to your past, the bonds of chance and time and actions... back to where you came from. The magic rose, taking effect with a feeling almost like an ocean wave breaking against a cliff, splashing over and through her.

Wesley and Fred ended up in a room filled with books, in the company of a young black man. He smiled at them both, worry melting away. "Wes, Fred! Glad you're back."

Faith arrived in the middle of a karaoke club, where a large demonness with one eye was singing an Aretha Franklin song. Lorne blinked back his surprise and offered her a Seabreeze.

And Spike landed in a basement of a small house in Sunnydale, where Dawn and Xander had a few things to say to him...

"Now, where were we, my sweet Willow?" Jareth's voice was a purr, his lips almost touching hers.

"Well, I think we were here." Willow kissed him, a smile curving over her lips. "Unless you were planning to make me Fae now, and then kiss me again."

The power flooded into her as his lips touched hers, and Willow surrendered herself to it. To the magic, to the Goblin Kingdom, to Jareth. She could feel it threading through her, changing her. It was like fire and light and darkness and ice and wind all at once...

The swirls of power pulled back, revealing the new Willow. Her hair rippled to her waist, the red locks streaked with glimmers of gold and near black shadows. A pair of large butterfly wings graced her back, their blackness broken by swirls of red, speckles of gold and green. Her skin had paled, and had a shimmering to it, as if dusted over with golden glitter. She was beautiful, and unmistakably Fae.

"Welcome to the Fae, lovely Willow." Jareth lifted her hand, kissing her fingertips, running one finger over her now sharp nails. "Our kingdom awaits."

end Goblin Gifts.

end Goblin Roses series.


End file.
